memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Culluh
Cullah? I just watched , and when Tierna enters the code for the Kazon defense net, it displays "491170 Cullah". Doesn't this suggest his name is spelled Cullah instead of Culluh? Any opinions? Rylor 14:00, 12 August 2007 (UTC) :I was about to comment myself and noticed this long forgotten comment here. I agree, this page should be moved, and all references to him be corrected. 05:11, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::Except that the scripts likely spelled the name this way.--31dot 12:26, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :::Are you kidding me? The script spelling is more important than the spelling actually shown on screen? 05:51, August 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Three years ago, but I think it is if there was only one instance in a background graphic where his name was spelled like that. Both the Star Trek Encyclopedia and Voyager Companion use Culluh (though the Companion has one instance where the same paragraph has Culluh and Cullah, probably a typo) which would indicate the production meant to use Culluh. uses Culluh. Another less-used spelling would merit a mention in a Background section. 31dot (talk) 09:47, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :::The thing that all of those sources have in common is that none of them are canon, while the episode in which the "Cullah" spelling appears on the screen is. 05:56, August 10, 2012 (UTC) ::As I said, one instance in a background graphic that briefly appeared doesn't override the other sources indicating what the production intended as the spelling. If we changed it, we would be the only people anywhere using that spelling, as everyone else uses the one we have now. That's not irrelevant. 31dot (talk) 08:22, August 10, 2012 (UTC) ::It's also not irrelevant that the article's title has been spelled this way for eight years now. 31dot (talk) 08:24, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :::With respect 31dot, I have to agree with the other comments. Whatever's on screen is canon. Considerations about background sources only come into play if there's no canon spelling, or there are inconsistent canon spellings. The fact that we'd be the only "correct" source is irrelevant. See e.g. Bela Okmyx, where pretty much every background source ignored the quite clear spelling in the episode for decades. :::However, before moving the page, it would be a good idea to check if there are any other episodes that show the First Maje's name on-screen. I'd hate to move it and fix all these links only to find there's five other episodes which have LCARS readouts saying "Culluh".–Cleanse ( talk | ) 09:10, August 10, 2012 (UTC) ::As you say, we better be darn sure the more widely used spelling wasn't seen in canon before we change this, because if we do, we will be the only people using the other spelling, and as such there may be comments about it. In the case of Okmyx, that spelling appeared much more prominently(and more than once, if I'm not mistaken) that the background graphic being cited here. 31dot (talk) 09:39, August 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::Are we sure which is cause and which is effect though? This site is pretty much the major resource for Star Trek-related trivia, so the fact that this site uses a particular spelling likely goes a long way towards cementing that spelling in popular usage. 19:43, August 16, 2012 (UTC) I just watched VOY: "Basics, Part I" as well and I think there definitely should be done one of the following - depending whether there are other canon references of the spelling "Culluh" or not. If there are none of these, then the name should be completely changed to "Cullah". Otherwise, however, there should at least be mentioned the alternate spelling in some way on the page. 14:24, April 11, 2013 (UTC)